thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vale of Nightmares
The Vale of Nightmares was a realm of psychological torment. It was created, controlled, and ruled by Asmodeus, the Dekn Lord of Desires, Deceit, and Nightmares, and (similar to The Infernous) was used as both torture chamber and a prison of sorts. History When Asmodeus defected and became a Dekn Lord, his true powers over desire, deceit and nightmares began to awaken. Over time, he became one of the most powerful Dekn Lords. Upon accomplishing this, he put his newfound powers into practice, constructing a realm that embodied each of his personal attributes and would primarily affect the visitor's mind rather than their physical form. Access It was unknown how one gained access to this realm. However, those in the bloodline of Asmodeus apparently were to able to insert individuals into it at will. It was implied that, unlike the realm's visitors, Asmodeus was able to traverse The Vale and interact with it physically rather than in mental form. However, it's unknown whether Elias or Raphael were able to do the same. Levels The Vale of Nightmares was described as a prison of the mind or the perception of one's self. It worked in levels, with each one more out-of-control than the next. The extent of these Levels was unknown, as it only grew deeper and deeper and could be encountered in any sort of random order. However, an undergoing theme of the levels was that each one played on the visitors greatest dreams and worst nightmares. The Center: Fortress of Broken Memories The Center was Asmodeus' home, where he primarily stayed (outside of the Infinitium). The Center was so-named because it was designed by Asmodeus as the initial start of the realm, which was crafted around it. It was initially designed as a singular, endless and empty valley. The Center was described as a "Fortress of Broken Memories", made up of the visages of all the visitors that have stayed within The Vale, and was manipulated to Asmodeus' preference. No other visitors were able to enter this level by their own will, unless Asmodeus decided otherwise; very few individuals were allowed in to converse with him. First Level: Entropy of Blackened Nightmares The First Level was thoroughly explored in MedBoy789. Tobias Kestler was sent there once when he was threatened by Asmodeus, and Raphael faced an extreme level of it when he was sent there by Elias. This level picked at some of the visitors' worst memories and/or nightmares, and put them in an exact replica of that (with the only difference being a black and unclear sky). This Level was distorted and unclear, but relatively easy to get past once the visitor realized what they were experiencing (similar to how a dreamer will allow themselves to awaken once they figure out they are dreaming). However, if one failed to realize this, they could wind up trapped within this level until they deteriorate on the outside of this realm. Second Level: Display of Greatest Achievements The Second Level represented one's greatest desire. The visitors would usually take this level to their preference, as it played on their greatest dreams and allowed them to experience them firsthand. The visitors sent here rarely ever left, and some took it upon themselves to stay there for the rest of their existence (unknowingly letting their bodies rot away in the outside world, as their minds lived their dream in The Vale). Tobias Kestler went to this Level as a form of bribery towards him; here, he experienced a normal life without knowing about the Arkn and the Dekn, and found bags of Doritos underneath his blanket. Third Level: Beckoning of Twisted Desires The Third Level was very tricky towards the visitor. It projected a visage of what seemed to be their greatest desire at first; however, this desire would gradually turn on the visitor and slowly transform into their worst nightmare. The Level would become progressively hostile and violent towards the visitor, usually showing no remorse or reason. Very few could surpass this Level and make it out alive or unbroken. Fourth Level: Arena of Nebulous Shadows The Fourth Level of The Vale was one of the more memorable of the levels. In this level, the visitor was surrounded by complete darkness and was unable to see much outside of their surrounding area or room. It was common for the visitor to either become immobile or simply travel at a normal pace within their area. In this Level, distorted and unclear figures gradually began to haunt the visitor, seemingly watching from afar (rather than attacking directly); the figures would normally vanish before the visitor can get a clear look at one, but to very few, at least one of these figures will be sighted and instill great fear and/or distraught into the visitor. Whether or not these shadows exist as an actual species or are simply perceptions, each one plagues the visitor with negative emotions, memories, or pain. It's unknown whether certain shadows instilled certain forms of negativity. (However, any creature or silhouette with apparent deer antlers was feared by any visitor.) Fifth Level: Trial of Monstrous Oddities The Fifth Level was mostly encountered by children, and was the easiest to escape. This Level placed the visitor within unclear or vague settings, either consistently changing or almost nonexistent. The primary focus in this setting would shift to the oncoming attacker, which would appear as a disoriented or unrealistic monster of some form. This monster's intentions are mainly unclear outside of posing as a threat of some sort towards the visitor. What mainly kept the visitor contained within this level was the visitor's intention and willpower to escape from the "monster". When the visitor was caught by their attacker (or if it began to inflict any sort of physical harm), the visitor would either escape The Vale, or the process of fleeing from the monster would restart. Known Visitors * Tobias Kestler * Azrael Michaelis Winter * Alex Winter Gallery AsmodeusVale.jpg|Asmodeus within The Center. Category:Locations Category:Universe A Category:Pocket Dimensions